Can't Help Falling In Love With You
by mini cent-pie
Summary: Setiap orang pasti ingat bagaimana awal pertama bertemu orang yang mereka cintai. Mungkin kata-kata itu sama dengan apa yang dialami oleh dua sahabat; Naruto dan Hinata. Kejujuran memang dibutuhkan pada salah satu dari mereka untuk meluruskan semuanya. / One-Shot / Dedicated For NaruHina Lovers / RnR, please!


**Can't Help Falling in Love With You**

**Disclaimer ****: Naruto is the property of ****Masashi Kishimoto****, etc. **

**Warning : AU, OOC, One-Shot, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semilir angin pedesaan sangatlah sejuk pada sore hari ini. Tampak kincir angin yang berputar dengan statis, rumput ilalang yang bergerak kesana kemari, serta langit nan biru yang menghiasi indahnya alam semesta. Sungguh ciptaan Tuhan begitu sempurna.

Dari sejauh mata memandang, terdapat dua insan manusia yang tengah asyik mengayuh sepeda mereka. Menerobos ladang yang penuh bunga-bunga padi, begitulah jalur yang kini mereka tempuh. Kayuhan sepeda itu saling mendahului satu sama lain-seperti sedang bersaing untuk menentukan siapa yang sampai terlebih dahulu. Raut wajah kebahagiaan sangat menonjol dari kedua insan tersebut.

Dengan kedua tangan yang saling menggenggam satu sama lain dan tangan lainnya digunakan untuk mengendalikan setir, benar-benar serasa dunia hanya milik berdua.  
Sepeda itu pun terhenti di sebuah gubuk yang berada di penjuru kiri sawah. Setelah memarkirkan sepeda tersebut, mereka lalu beristirahat.

.

.

.

Peluh yang terus membasahi tubuh Naruto membuatnya terasa gerah dan basah. Laki-laki ini memang begitu mudah berkeringat. Lain halnya dengan Hinata yang masih rapi dengan kedua sisi rambut indigonya yang dikepang. Gadis itu sekarang sangat malu karena hanya ia dan Naruto yang berada dalam gubuk itu. Terlebih, mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih melainkan hanya sahabat baik.

"Hinata-chan," panggil Naruto yang kini sedang merebahkan dirinya dengan tangan terlipat keatas menumpu kepalanya.

"Y-ya, Naruto-kun?" Hinata jarang sekali menatap mata Naruto langsung saking gugupnya. Ia memilih menunduk dan memainkan ujung rambutnya dengan gelisah.

"Menurutmu, apa itu cinta?" Pertanyaan yang jarang sekali dilontarkan oleh seorang Naruto. Selama ini, mereka tidak pernah sama sekali membahas mengenai hal itu. Ada rasa janggal jika saat ini pertanyaan itu dibahas.

"A-a-anu, ci-cinta? Apa ya?" Jawab Hinata kelu. Otaknya terasa berhenti bekerja saat itu juga. Ia pun mulai menggaruk-garuk lengannya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya, Cinta. Perasaan aneh yang muncul pada siapa saja, kapan saja, dan dimana saja." Jawab Naruto. Ia pun termenung untuk beberapa saat tanpa menanggapi Hinata secara lanjut. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sampai Hinata mulai membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"M-menurutku, cinta itu adalah c-cinta. A-aku tidak t-tahu cinta itu apa. Aku j-juga belum pernah mencoba mencintai s-seorang." Ungkap Hinata bohong dengan suara gagapnya yang _khas_. Ia sudah pernah mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta. Hanya saja ia malu untuk mengatakan dan hanya memendamnya dalam hati. Pria disampingnya tersenyum dan kembali terduduk.

Flashback ON

_Hinata POV_

Aku terduduk di bangku kelas sendiri melihat kearah teman-teman baruku yang sepertinya sudah mulai akrab satu sama lain. Mereka terlihat bermain kejar-kejaran, bersenda gurau, dan berbincang asyik. Aku sendiri hanya terdiam melihat tingkah laku mereka. Diantara semua orang yang ku tatap, ada satu laki-laki berambut kuning yang tengah mencoba melakukan sosialisasi dengan teman-temannya. Sepertinya dia murid baru.

"Hey, aku boleh ikut bermain tidak?" Katanya dengan senyuman yang lebar menghiasi wajahnya yang memang ceria. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menggubris kata-katanya. Tapi laki-laki itu tetap ceria.

"Sakura, ayo kita pergi. Sebaiknya, jangan terlalu dekat dengannya." Ujar Ino Yamanaka, temanku saat SD. Entah mengapa, Ino dan Sakura mulai berubah semenjak mereka mengejar seseorang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang duduk tepat disebelahku. Tapi saat ini, ia belum juga datang. Jarang sekali ia telat.

"Dasar sombong! Lihat saja! Nanti kalau aku sudah terkenal di sekolah ini, kalian pasti akan mengejarku!" Seru laki-laki yang ku ketahui bernama Naruto dengan lantang. Sampai-sampai, seluruh murid menertawakannya- terkecuali aku.

Naruto melintas melewati bangku ku dengan raut muka yang tertekuk. Sepertinya ia kesal karena orang-orang meledeknya dengan julukan 'Hyper'.

Aku tetap terdiam dengan mata yang fokus melihat buku cetak pelajaran. Sampai akhirnya, aku merasakan sebuah tangan dari kursi belakangku yang menepuk bahuku.

"Apakah semua orang disini se-menyebalkan itu?" Ternyata itu Naruto. Aku benar-benar gugup saat ini. Kenapa rasanya jantungku berdetak cepat? Aku berusaha menenangkan perasaanku. Usaha ku tidak berjalan mulus karena keringat dingin mengucur pada punggungku.

"A-ah, ano-" lidah ku sangat kelu. Rasanya aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kenalkan, aku Naruto! Dan kau?" Kami berjabat tangan.

"H-hinata.." Jawabku terbata-bata.

Dari situlah aku dan Naruto berteman. Kami sering pulang bersama, belajar bersama, main bersama dan berbincang bersama. Aku merasa hidupku lebih bersemangat semenjak Naruto menemaniku. Selama ini, aku selalu menyendiri dan takut untuk bergaul. Terlebih teman-temanku selalu mengejekku. Tapi Naruto berkata demikian.

"Kau cantik. Kau pintar. Kau juga baik hati. Jangan takut jika kau memang tidak bersalah." Ini pertama kalinya aku mulai kagum dengan sosok Naruto. Ia tidak melihat orang dari status sosialnya. Ia menerima adanya kekurangan dalam diriku yang selama ini berteman dengannya. Dan ia juga tidak malu jika teman-teman mengejeknya karena berteman denganku. Rasanya sangat bahagia dalam hati ini.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Naruto mulai terkenal baik di area sekolah maupun luar sekolah karena prestasi akademik maupun non-akademik yang ia raih. Kadang ia tidak punya waktu untuk bermain bersamaku karena kesibukannya. Sakura dan Ino pun turut hadir dalam kehidupannya sekarang. Aku sedikit cemburu dan tidak rela apabila Naruto dekat dengan mereka. Apa mungkin Naruto melupakan momen kebersamaan kami?

"Naruto! Kemarilah!" Panggil Sakura terhadapnya. Aku hanya menguntit mereka dari jauh dibalik sebuah bangunan tua.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?" Suffix itu terdengar menyakitkan. Aku benar-benar rapuh saat ini.

"Hmm, begini. Hmmm, gimana ya? A-aku sebenarnya sudah lama menyukaimu..." Dan detik itu, saat Sakura menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto, aku merasa tidak kuat. Kakiku bergetar hebat dan aku pun terjatuh. Tanpa buang-buang waktu dan dengan air mata yang terus mencoba untuk keluar, aku termenung. Jadi seperti ini arti persahabatan kami?

"Hey, Hinata-chan! Kau kenap-" belum habis Naruto berbicara, aku memutuskan untuk tidak melihat wajahnya. Aku berlari dan terus berlari. Mungkin ada suatu kejanggalan dalam benak Naruto. Tapi apa ia tidak menyadari bahwa aku menyukainya sejak awal?

Flashback OFF

"Begitukah? Sekarang coba kau letakan tanganmu di dadaku." Perintah Naruto yang ditanggapi dengan raut wajah merah merona. Dengan takut-takut ia mengangkat tangannya pada bagian itu.

"Apa kau merasakan detak jantungku?" Hinata mengangguk dengan cepat. Jemari mereka kini saling bertautan. Mata pearl Hinata bertemu dengan mata aqua milik Naruto. Ketegangan terlihat begitu jelas dimata keduanya.

"N-naruto-ku-" Hinata membuang wajahnya yang begitu merah sekali.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa aku menyukaimu? Kenapa kau selalu membuatku tersiksa seperti ini? Apa alasannya karena kita sahabat?" Ini benar-benar seperti cambuk untuk Hinata. Sahabatnya selama ini ternyata menyimpan rasa padanya dan menunggu momen yang tepat untuk mengutarakan perasaannya itu.

'Tidak mungkin.. N-Naruto-kun...' Gumam Hinata dalam hati.

"Hinata, entah mengapa sejak awal kita bertemu, aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukai apapun yang ada di dirimu." Mulut gadis itu terbuka tanpa ia sadari. Pelupuknya sudah penuh akan air mata yang tak mampu dibendung. Bukan. Ia bukan sedih. Ia tidak percaya dan terharu akan pernyataan sahabatnya.

"Matamu yang begitu memikat." Naruto mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi gadis itu dengan ibu jarinya lembut.

"Tanganmu yang selalu membawaku pada kehangatan yang abadi." Digenggamnya tangan Hinata erat, seakan-akan ia tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"N-naruto-kun." Hanya itu yang Hinata gumamkan sedari tadi. Sungguh ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Sahabatnya yang baik, sahabatnya sedari kanak-kanak, sahabatnya yang selalu ia kagumi juga menyukainya. Bahkan lebih dari kata menyukai. Tepatnya mencintainya.

"Semua pikiranku terhadap dirimu dari awal sampai akhir tidak bisa dihapus dari ingatanku, Hinata-chan." Nada suara yang begitu lantang dan serius keluar dari bibir itu. Hinata hanya menatap Naruto sendu dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan tubuh yang sedikit gemetar. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

'Tidak mungkin..' Batin Hinata dalam hati.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi menahan kepolosanmu dari hari ke hari. Benar-benar tidak tahan." Sambung Naruto lagi. Sepertinya beban dihatinya sudah tidak cukup lagi untuk menahan segalanya. Layaknya sebuah tong dengan air yang meluber keluar.

"Setiap kau mengatakan kau bersedih, setiap kau mengatakan kau menderita karena seseorang menyakitimu, aku juga turut merasakan sakit itu." Hinata takjub mendengar semua ini. Sosok yang selama ini menjadi segalanya untuk Hinata, ternyata menyimpan perasaan yang amat dalam padanya.

Flashback ON

Naruto POV

_Ada yang aneh pada diri Hinata akhir-akhir ini. Aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguknya ke rumah, namun kata paman Hiashi, ia tidak di rumah. Di kala aku menghubunginya, tidak ada balasan yang aku terima. Di sekolah, ia juga menunjukan sikap acuh tak acuh kepadaku. Apa aku membuat kesalahan? Apabila itu alasannya, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menjauh darinya jika itu yang ia pikirkan._

Setiap waktu istirahat tiba, dia sering sekali memakan bekalnya di dalam kelas bersama teman barunya, Inuzuka Kiba. Mereka terlihat tertawa dan berbincang tanpa beban apapun yang terpancar. Sepertinya Hinata nyaman dengan Kiba. Sangat berbeda ketika ia bersamaku. Kegugupannya kadang membuatku risih. Tapi dari awal aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu.  


_Mata pearl Hinata bertemu dengan mataku. Kami saling memandang dalam beberapa menit, hingga Kiba menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk mengembalikan kesadaran Hinata._

"Kau melamun, haha." Ujar Kiba padanya. Hinata hanya menunduk malu.

Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Hinata sepenuhnya. Aku juga menyalahkan diriku sendiri yang kini seperti 'kacang lupa pada kulitnya'. Semenjak aku sibuk, aku tidak dekat dengan Hinata. Semenjak aku menjadi terkenal, aku tidak lagi menghampiri Hinata. Tapi bukan itu penyebabnya.

Akhir-akhir ini, aku merasa takut untuk dekat dengan Hinata. Aku takut aku sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk mengatakan semuanya. Bahwa aku menyukainya dari awal. Bukan hanya menyukai tapi mencintainya. Rasa suka itu akan semakin dalam adanya saat kami bersama. Aku pikir dengan menjaga jarak dengannya, hubunganku dan Hinata tetap berjalan baik. Rupanya seperti ini. Kesalah-pahaman sudah pasti terjadi diantara kami.

Terakhir kali aku juga melihatnya menangis dibelakang bangunan tua. Setelah aku menyapanya, ia malah kabur. Kronologisnya seperti ini sebenarnya,

_"Hmm, begini. Hmmm, gimana ya? A-aku sebenarnya sudah lama menyukaimu..." Ungkap Sakura dengan raut wajah yang tidak begitu serius. Aku bisa melihatnya dari bahasa tubuh yang ia tunjukan. Pikirannya seperti melayang entah kemana saat ia mengucapkannya. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Dan lebih, selama ini aku dan dirinya tidak memiliki kecocokan. Dia selalu memukulku, mengejekku, bahkan awalnya ia meremehkanku. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan Hinata yang selalu mendukungku, menemaniku, dari awal sampai aku terkenal di areal KHS_

"Ano, tidak bisa Sakura-chan. Aku tahu kau tidak menyukaiku dari awal. Aku tahu kau hanya membohongi perasaanmu sendiri karena yang kau suka adalah Sasuke, bukan? Aku juga telah mencintai orang lain. Maafkan aku." Begitulah cerita yang sesungguhnya. Bukannya berlaku kejam, tapi aku yakin Sakura tidak memiliki perasaan kepadaku. Karena sempat tersiur kabar bahwa ia kalah taruhan dengan Ino. Dan sebagai hukumannya, ia harus menyatakan perasaannya padaku.

Beberapa bulan berlalu, dan tidak ada perkembangan dari hubunganku dan Hinata. Jujur saja, aku mulai gerah dengan sikap Hinata yang cuek. Aku sudah bertekad untuk mendekatinya yang sedang duduk sendirian dalam kelas di waktu istirahat ini. Suasana kelas cukup mendukung untukku. Tidak ada Kiba, Sakura atau siapapun yang akan menganggu. Hanya aku dan dirinya.

"Hai, Hinata-chan." Sapaku ramah. Hinata menoleh dan ia terlihat sedikit kaget dengan keberadaanku. Aku hanya tersenyum lebar untuk mencairkan suasana. Hinata menunduk dengan dua telunjuk yang menari-nari. Mengapa ia begitu takut padaku? Mengapa ia bisa bersikap rileks saat berhadapan dengan Kiba?

"Hmm, begini. Aku minta maaf jika selama ini pertemanan kita jadi berantakan karena kita sama-sama sibuk dan... Hey, bagaimana kalau mulai hari ini, kita belajar bersama lagi? Kau-bisa-tidak?"

Hening.

Keheningan tercipta begitu lama, sampai bel tanda istirahat telah usai berbunyi. Tandanya waktuku dan Hinata sudah habis tanpa jawaban dari mulutnya. Baiklah aku pergi. Mungkin ini terlalu cepat untuknya. Tapi aku hanya ingin ia tahu bahwa selama ini ketidak hadiranku bukan karena kesibukan saja, tapi karena perasaan aneh yang selalu menghantuiku saat dekat dengannya. Aku takut jika aku kebablasan mengungkapkannya. Padahal kita sahabat. Dan aku tidak berniat untuk merusak hal itu sejauh ini.

"N-naruto-kun.." Panggilan itu. Betapa aku merindukan panggilan terbata-bata itu. Aku menoleh dan melihat seberkas senyuman tipis di wajahnya. Ia mengangguk.

Kami-sama, terimakasih telah mewujudkan permohonanku. Walaupun masih ada rintangan yang perlu ku hadapi. Yaitu kebenaran dari perasaanku yang semakin lama semakin tumbuh layaknya bunga yang disiram oleh air.

Flashback OFF

"Untuk itu, aku selalu berusaha mencari cara agar aku tidak terlalu dekat denganmu. Aku selalu takut jika diriku ini tidak mempunyai sesuatu yang spesial untuk dipersembahkan untukmu." Naruto akhirnya melepas genggamannya pada Hinata dan bergerak menjauh darinya. Ia memeluk kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya. Jadi itu alasan mengapa selama ini Naruto tidak menghargai keberadaannya di depan khalayak? Sungguh menyakitkan. Hati gadis itu saat ini seperti disayat oleh beribu belatih. Kenapa baru sekarang Naruto membongkar semua rahasia ini?

Hujan turun dengan begitu derasnya. Mereka terjebak dalam gubuk itu dengan hawa dingin yang menerpa. Gadis itu masih terdiam dan berpikir. Terjadilah keheningan dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"N-naruto-kun..."

"Memikirkanmu hanya menyakiti diriku sendiri." Naruto kemudian berjalan keluar dari gubuk tersebut dan menerobos hujan tanpa keraguan dalam hatinya. Rasanya ia sudah tidak ingin lagi mendengar nama Hyuuga Hinata. Ia tidak mau lagi terjebak dalam cinta yang begitu rumit ini. Hinata tidak pernah peka, menurutnya. Padahal semua itu salah. Hinata selama ini mencintai Naruto. Akan tetapi dirinya takut jika Naruto tidak membalas perasaannya.

.

.

.

"N-naruto-kun! Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi! Aku sudah tidak bisa berbohong kalau aku juga mencintaimu!" Teriak Hinata ditengah hujan deras yang kian membasahi tubuhnya. Suara gelegar petir seperti saksi bisu diantara mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, Hinata ikut menyusul Naruto keluar dengan air mata kebahagiaan yang sudah tidak mampu untuk dilepaskannya.

"A-apa kau juga tidak sadar, setiap malam aku berdoa agar suatu saat kau dan aku bersama. Setidaknya kau bisa merasakan apa yang aku rasakan, Naruto-kun. A-aku selalu berpikir kau hanya menganggapku teman baikmu saja. A-aku pikir laki-laki sepertimu tidak mungkin menyukai perempuan lemah sepertiku. A-aku- Untuk mencintaimu dibutuhkan keberanian yang besar. K-kau yang tidak pernah peka! A-aku..." Akhirnya semua terungkap dengan jelas. Keduanya saling mencintai. Hanya saja tidak berani untuk mengutarakan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Naruto yang kini berdiri membelakangi sang gadis sangat amat terkejut ketika sepasang tangan memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"Aku pernah mengatakan pada diriku sendiri, bahwa, suatu hari nanti aku pasti tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaanku lagi. Memiliki teman sepertimu merupakan anugerah terbesar dalam hidupku." Naruto membalikan badannya menghadap Hinata. Ia mengembangkan senyumnya kepada sang gadis. Gadis itu hanya menangis dan terus menangis. Perasaannya bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Antara senang, sedih, kecewa, marah dan lainnya.

"Hinata, maukah kau menjadi-"

"A-aku mau." Tanpa pemikiran lebih lanjut, kalimat itu langsung ia lontarkan.

Keduanya saling berpelukan erat di bawah derasnya air dari angkasa. Mereka menautkan bibir mereka sebagai tanda cinta yang tulus dari dalam lubuk hati masing-masing. Tak peduli berhujan-hujanan sekalipun.

"_Jangan__ biarkan __seseorang mencintai__ mu diam-diam karena cinta bukan untuk di __  
__sembunyikan."_

**END**

**a/n : **

_Salam sejahtera bagi kita semua,_

_Terimakasih Minnie ucapkan untuk semua yang telah membaca fic One-shot perdana Minnie. Minnie harap cerita ini berkesan di hati para pembaca. Jika kita mencintai seseorang ada baiknya jangan dipendam biar tidak ada kesalah-pahaman seperti kisah cinta Naruto dan Hinata yang diatas. _

"_Kalau cinta ya bilang cinta, _

_Kalau sayang ya bilang sayang,_

_Jangan berpura-pura,_

_Nanti kau kesepian..." _

_Semoga cerita ini bisa diterima baik oleh kalian. XD_

_Minnie akan segera update untuk fic "Nothing Can Keep Us Apart". Supaya memuaskan, masih ada beberapa hal yang perlu dikoreksi. Jadi sabar ya. _

_Jangan lupa review cerita ini. Setidaknya jejak yang kalian tinggalkan sangat menyenangkan hati Minnie. _

_Terimakasih_

_Minnie Cent-Pie_

_9 Februari 2013_


End file.
